Forbidden
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: Sydney has been falling for Vaughn since the moment she met him. With a twist of fate, her forbidden feelings are allowed to surface. Now, she just needs a miracle to keep the two of them together. *R/R* PLEASE!
1. Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. You want them? Call up ABC, Bad Robot, and J.J. Abrams. For the record, I would love to own Michael Vartan, but slavery is illegal in this country. Heh. This is my very first Alias fic, so please go easy. Please read and review.  
  
Author: Janet  
  
Forbidden - Chapter One  
  
Vaughn and I had known one another for almost a year and I knew that my life would never be the same. The second I saw him with his charming smile and forgiving eyes, I knew he was special. Over the next year a friendship blossomed between the two of us, and I thought maybe something more. Of course, with him being my handler things were made practically impossible for anything more to develop. I knew that we'd had our close calls with death and love, and I was ready to challenge one to achieve the other. If I had to kill Sloane with my bare hands, Vaughn and I would be together happily. That is, if Vaughn wanted me back.  
  
"Shit,"I muttered as I stepped in a puddle as I was nearing Vaughn at the warehouse. I'd not only gotten muddy water splashed on me, but I'd also twisted my left ankle.  
  
"You okay?"Vaughn asked as he rushed over to me. He looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I think I just sprained my ankle. I'll me okay,"I said as I tried hard to shrug off the pain.  
  
"You sure?"he asked again and I felt like his piercing green yes were willing me not to be hurt. I think he was "too worried" for a handler. I noticed my ankle, which I'd pulled ou of my sandals, was turning blue and swelling.  
  
"I guess,"I said, but he could tell that I was lying.  
  
"Syd, put this arm around my neck,"he said as he placed one arm around his neck. He then slid his hand around my waist to help me brace myself enough to walk.  
  
"Where are we going?"I asked, knowing Francie would have all too many questions if some handsome 'stranger' carried me into our house.  
  
"My place,"he said.  
  
"If I had known that all it took was a sprained ankle to go home with you, I'd have done it a long time ago."  
  
"I'm sure you would've,"he chuckled as he retorted. 


	2. Taken to Vaughn's Place

a/n: Yes, this one is very short...sorry!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Michael's apartment looked like that of your average guy. There were some clothes on the couch and a little bit of trash on a table, but it was cleaner than apartments that belonged to other guys I knew. I almost made some stupid sarcastic remark, but I knew that this would be bad timing. Afterall, he was taking me to his home to take care of me. The least I could do was be respectful.  
  
"Bed or couch?"he asked, which stopped my thought processes.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do you want to prop your foot up on the couch or on my bed?"  
  
I glanced at the couch, which didn't look too inviting. I didn't want to sound like a slut to him, but I figured the bed would be my best option. Besides, he was the one who suggested it!  
  
"The bed,"I whispered through my pain, which was now worsening. Michael could tell that my pain was getting worse. He picked me up completely into his arms and carried me to his bed. "Who says chivalry is dead?"I grunted through the pain.  
  
"That's me, your knight in shining Dockers,"he said as he placed me on his bed. He grabbed 2 pillows and placed one behind my back after placing one under my ankle.  
  
"What would I do without you?"I asked as I kissed his cheek. He tried to hide his smile from me. "Mr. Vaughn, I do believe you're blushing!"  
  
"Hush, Syd!"he nagged. He, then, turned to his caring mode again. "Do you need something for the pain?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
"Cool, I'll be back." 


	3. Would You Want Me?

Chapter Three  
  
Vaughn brought back two Tylenol for me, along with some water.  
  
"So do you do this for every girl?"I asked flirtily.  
  
"No, just you,"he smirked.  
  
"I'm special?"  
  
"Very,"he muttered. I knew he meant it, and I was really glad he did.  
  
"Vaughn, if you weren't my handler, would you want me?"I asked almost in a whisper.  
  
Vaughn looked at me with great sincerity in his eyes. "I want you even though I'm your handler."  
  
"You do?"I asked with a bit of hope in my voice.  
  
"Yes, Sydney. I love you."  
  
Whoa! Now that was a major shocker. I never expected Vaughn to actually say that to me, especially willingly. I mean, sure, I'd imagined it, but he didn't seem the type to say it without the threat of imminent death or dismemberment.  
  
"You love me?"I said still shocked as I covered my mouth with both of my hands.   
  
"Yes, Syd,"he said as he grabbed my hand. I felt a rush of electricity flow through my veins from his touch.  
  
"I love you, too,"I said, which prompted Vaughn to move closer to me.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Vaughn."  
  
He moved closer until our lips were almost touching. That was when the phone rang. Damnit! Our lips should've been fully in a kiss, but Vaughn had to answer the stupid phone. A few minutes later, Vaughn came back in the bedroom with a look of disgust. He was also missing his dress shirt and jacket. I'd never seen him with no shirt on, and I almost forgot my anger towards the person who'd called. He crawled up into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Who was it?"I asked, not really caring about anyone or anything besides Vaughn.  
  
"Telemarketer,"he replied between kissing my cheek and my neck.  
  
"Damn them!"I muttered. He chuckled.  
  
"I love how annoyed you get sometimes."  
  
"Is that all you love about me?"  
  
"No, but we don't have long enough for me to get into how much I love you and for what reasons."  
  
"Oh, okay,"I sighed. "Can you just kiss me?"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"I'll bet,"I whispered as his lips touched mine, gently at first, and then they moved into a more passionate kiss. 


	4. Not the Right Time

A/N: Please, start reviewing, y'all!!! Oh, and I have nothing against housewives in Kansas that bake cookies.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I wanted to do more than just kiss him, but Vaughn thought that we should just take things one thing at a time. I teased him and said he was starting to sound like a woman. I knew he was right, though.  
"Syd, I love you, and I want to make love to you so badly, but tonight isn't right."  
"Why?"I whimpered and gave him puppy dog eyes.  
"First, you're hurt--"  
"Oh, you must want to get down and dirty if sex requires healthy feet."  
He laughed. "That's not it. Although, that does make an interesting visual in my head, Ms. Bristow."  
"Oooh! I'm making you think!"  
"That's not unusual,"he said with a wink. "Anyway, I also don't think tonight is right because..."  
His voice began to trail off.  
"What?"I asked concerned. Maybe something was wrong.  
"I don't have any protection."  
At first I thought he was joking, but it soon hit me that he was all too serious. "What?!"  
"Well, I don't have any condoms and I don't think you have a safe enough job to get pregnant. I wouldn't want Anna or someone else to hurt you and the baby. It hurts me just to think of that. If you were hurt or killed, it would kill me..."  
"Okay, you've thought too much about me getting pregnant!"  
"I am your handler."  
"And that means you should think about me becoming pregnant with your child?!"Something about this conversation was freaking me out.  
"No, it means I shouldn't. It means that it's forbidden. I mean, I should never have fallen in love with you, Syd. I shouldn't have ever thought about us having a future or anything, but I did. I did because I want to have a future with you because I'm in love with you."  
I sighed. What he was saying to me was so sweet and caring. He was really making it hard for me to be pissed off or annoyed or anything. At least, he was making it difficult for me to be annoyed with him. I knew it was something he couldn't really control. It wasn't his fault and I knew that. I needed someone to blame, though.  
I started having tears form in my eyes. "Why couldn't our lives be simple? Why couldn't we have some nice house in the suburbs like every fucking family in America? Why couldn't we have normal jobs? Why do we have to be spies?" Tears began to flow down my face.  
Vaughn raised a hand up to my face and wiped away a tear. "Because it's who we are, Syd."  
"It's not who I want to be, Vaughn. I'd rather be some stupid housewife baking cookies in Kansas than not be able to have sex with the man I love whenever the Hell I want to."  
"Cookies?"his eyes brightened at the thought of cookies. Men and food. That's one relationship I will never understand! I knew that he was just trying to make me smile and it really worked. "Syd, one day you may get your Kansas life."  
"With you?"  
"If that's what makes you happy."  
I smiled and then I began to giggle. "Kansas isn't really my style."  
"I feel the same way."  
He kissed me again and we fell asleep in each other's arms. It wasn't sex, but it felt romantic and special...and that's all I really needed at that moment in time. I knew the time would come for our relationship to go beyond just little kisses and holding one another. Until then, I knew to just be happy with the way things were going. 


	5. What's In the Bag?

A/N: I want to thank AliasAngel452 for the review. I always appreciate reviews. :)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
My ankle still hurt the next morning when I woke up. Vaughn wasn't next to me, nor was he in the bathroom adjoining the bedroom. All of a sudden, as if by some miraculous chance, he came in the room in his sweats, which somehow didn't prevent him from looking incredibly sexy to me. I noticed he had a bad and two drinks with him.  
"Out for a jog?"I asked.  
"Yeah, I had to pick some things up at the store. And I got you that smoothie that I offered you after we'd first met."  
I smiled as I remembered the smoothie he suggested I get at a convenience store pretty soon after we had met a long time ago. I remember trying to hold back from laughing when he called them 'yummy'. He always had a gift for making me smile.  
"I also got you this,"he said as he pulled out an ACE bandage, "for your ankle."  
"Thank you,"I said as I took the bandage from his hands. He sat the bag to his side and took the bandage from my hands. He opened the package and began wrapping my ankle for me. I took a sip from my smoothie, which I must admit was yummy. "Did you get anything else?"  
"Yes,"he said with a very sly attitude.  
"Like what?"  
He chuckled. "Who knew shopping was such an adventure for you?"  
"Well, me."  
He laughed as he finished wrapping my ankle. He got up and began walking toward the bathroom. "I got other stuff that I knew I needed."  
"Cool."  
I tried to act like I didn't care, but I really wanted to know what else was in that bag. I doubted that he was going to tell me, and I really didn't want to go snooping through the bag. I might have to, though, if my snoopiness got the best of me.  
Vaughn looked at me from his bathroom. He looked so silly with his face covered in shaving cream. This time I had to giggle. It was impossible to hold back from it.  
"You really want to know what's in the bag, don't you?"  
"Yeah, sort of. Can I look?"  
He leaned back into the bathroom for a second. I was assuming that he might be thinking it over, and might possibly say yes. He looked back at me with a very serious look.  
"No." 


	6. Moving On

A/N: Please review!!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
I headed back home about an hour after the bag incident. When I got home, Francie was sitting on the couch with a very smug grin on her face. She acted as if she knew that I had not only not been home at night, but that I had been with a guy. In fact, I think she thought that I was out having some sort of orgy.  
"Who were you with last night, Sydney?"she asked bluntly.  
"Good morning to you, too, Francie,"I said as I rolled my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and poured some orange juice. Francie followed me.  
"Good morning, Sydney,"she said mocking me. "Now, answer my question. Who were you with last night? Don't tell me that I'm going to have to get the CIA to help me on this one?"  
My heart stopped beating for a second. Then, I realized that she was just kidding around. Sometimes I forgot those things. I turned towards her with a big smile on my face. "I was with a friend from work."  
Her eyes were growing with intrigue. "Oh? A he friend? Or a she friend?"  
"A he."  
"Oh. And?"  
"And I sprained my ankle on the way to see him, and he took me into his home. Then, he gave me some pain medication and we talked until we fell asleep on his bed. Then, this morning he bought me an ACE bandage and wrapped my ankle."  
"Aw. Is he taken?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Well, the way you look when you're talking about him is a dead giveaway. You're in love!"  
I blushed. "I am not!"  
"Yes, you are, Sydney. Admit it. You want this guy. You want him and you can taste it."  
I began to giggle. "Okay, I am."  
"Who could blame you? He sounds like a prince or an angel to me!"  
"He is!"  
"Tell me about him."  
"Okay, well, he's gorgeous. He's got kind of light brown hair that's always messy, but beautiful. His eyes are the most stunning things you'll ever see. They're like jewels that can look right through you. They just...you can see his soul through them. It's amazing. He has the kindest voice when he's happy, but if he's upset or angry he can still put you at ease because it's real. He cares about me, and I know it. I know that I love him and I will always love him."  
Suddenly, after my revelation of love, I began to feel my soul sinking. Francie noticed. "But?"  
"What about Danny?"I said as tears began to rush to my eyes.  
"What about him, Syd?"she said as she placed an arm around my shoulder.  
"He and I were engaged,"I sobbed as I turned to Francie. I buried my head into her shoulder.  
"Yes, Sydney, you were engaged. You were in love, but he is dead. He was killed, Syd. I know that Danny loved you, and in loving you, he only wanted for you to be happy. If this new guy makes you happy, then Danny would be happy for you." 


	7. Breakthrough

A/N: I liked the episode last night, but I don't particularly like Noah. I dunno...doesn't seem trustworthy. Anyways...I know I keep rushing things in the story (I've actually worried about it), but this is my first Alias fic. So, it's kind of nervewracking trying to come up with just the right things to do and say. If you look back at my first *NSYNC fic (Charmed), took me SOOOO long to get a good rhythm for it. Also, I am now accepting anonymous reviews. I never realized that I'd unchecked that, so I thank Solidae for letting me know about this. Thanks for the reviews y'all. Oh, this chapter is done in 3rd person.  
  
C - 7  
  
Meanwhile, Vaughn was heading into his office with some coffee just like he'd done almost every other day. He saw Weiss pacing in front of his desk.  
"Weiss, are you on crack again?"he kidded and noticed that Weiss wasn't calming down. "Weiss, what's wrong?"  
"You know that little breakthrough that I heard Emerson telling Devlin about a week or two ago?"Weiss said in a very panicked tone.  
Vaughn nodded as his eyes tightened with concern, "The one involving SD-6?"  
"Yeah, that one,"Weiss said as he ran his hands through his hair before picking up a pencil to twist between his fingers.  
"Well, what about it?"Vaughn was beginning to lose patience with his manic friend. Weiss rolled his eyes.  
"SD-6 is going to be raided and shut down,"Weiss said matter-of-factly.  
That caught Vaughn's attention. "What? When?"  
"I think Devlin said two hours."  
"Two?"  
"Yeah."  
"What about..."  
"The Bristows will be taken care of."  
"And Dixon?"  
"Devlin said he'd be questioned just in case, but that he'll be okay."  
"Okay, does Jack know?"  
"No, Devlin said he'd call him."  
"And Syd?"  
"No. Well, I don't think she does."  
"Do I need to call her?"  
"I don't know. He didn't say!"  
"And you didn't ask?! Damnit, Weiss!"Vaughn shoved a pile of papers off of his desk before bringing his hand up to his face. He was scared that something might happen and Sydney wouldn't be okay. She might overreact to the raid, and get killed in the process.  
"Vaughny, calm down,"Weiss said with a bit of fear in his cracking voice. "People are starting to stare."  
"Let them!"  
"They'll think you're trying to kill me!"  
"I just might."  
"Vaughny calm down!"  
"Weiss, shut up!"Vaughn screamed in Weiss's face before he stormed past Weiss and the onlookers. He headed straight for Devlin's office and without knocking, stomed into the office startling Devlin. This was not typical Michael Vaughn behavior. Devlin had noticed a major change in Vaughn's personality since Sydney came into his life. Too much of a healthy attachment for a handler possibly.  
"Agent Vaughn!"he halfway yelled.  
Suddenly, Vaughn realized what he was doing and calmed down before he said anything he might later regret. "Sir, what's going to happen?"  
"With what?"  
"The raid."  
"Oh, I think Agent Weiss told you all that you need to know."  
"What about Sydney?"  
"She'll be escorted out of the building by a US Marshal and taken to a safehouse."  
"Then?"  
"You'll meet her at the safehouse."  
"Should I call her?"  
"Why?"  
"She needs to know something before she kills someone or gets herself killed."  
Devlin stiffened. "Call her, Vaughn!"  
Vaughn ran back to his office, past the nervous former onlookers. He dialed Sydney's cell phone number.  
  
Sydney: "Hello?"  
Vaughn: "Hey, Syd. It's Vaughn."  
Sydney (giggled): "Aw...no pizza?"  
Vaughn (choking back a laugh): "No, this is serious. Are you at work?"  
Sydney (sounding concerned): "Yes."  
Vaughn: "Syd, SD-6 is about to be raided."  
Sydney (eyes widening): "What?! I didn't think it was that close."  
Vaughn: "Emerson made a breakthrough."  
Sydney: "Thank God!"  
Vaughn: "I know."  
Sydney: "What do I do?"  
Vaughn: "Wait. You'll have a Marshal coming to take you to a safehouse."  
Sydney: "And what about..."  
Vaughn: "Your dad will be told by Devlin about what he should do. Dixon will be questioned, and hopefully let go."  
Sydney: "Will I see you?"  
Vaughn: "I'll be at the safehouse. Are you okay?"  
Sydney: "Yes."  
Vaughn: "Good."  
(silence)  
Sydney: "Vaughn?"  
Vaughn: "Yes, Syd?"  
Sydney (voice breaking a bit): "I love you."  
Vaughn: "I love you, too, Syd."  
Sydney: "See you after while?"  
Vaughn: "Yeah. Sydney, take care of yourself. I don't want you to get hurt."  
Sydney (honestly touched): "Aw. Bye, Vaughn."  
Vaughn: "Au revoir."  
  
They both hung up their phones and prepared for the beginning of the rest of their lives. Vaughn began to get things together so that he could meet Sydney at the safehouse. He picked up some special things just for Sydney on his way to the safehouse. Then, he waited. 


	8. Daddy Dearest

A/N: Very short chapter!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I hung up the phone and put my cell phone into my purse. I couldn't believe that soon my life would be so much different. Soon my desires wouldn't forbidden and I could go out in public with Michael Vaughn.  
I was in somewhat of a daze when my father approached me. "Sydney, may I see you for a moment?"he asked in total seriousness. He somehow always knew of a way to make me feel so glum even when I wanted to be happy.  
"Sure,"I said as I got up and walked with him to an empty meeting room.  
He pulled out a signal jammer, so I knew that he was going to talk about the raid. That was fine with me. It's actually kind of nice to work with my father sometimes. At least I get to see him now, unlike before.  
"Sydney, I assume you've been told what to expect."  
"Yes, dad."  
"Are you scared?"he looked at me with the genuine concern that only a father could show for a daughter.  
"A little."  
"It'll be okay."  
"Dad, will you be there? You know with me at the safehouse?"  
"No, honey."  
"Where will you be?"Now, I was feeling almost like a little kid on her first day of school.  
"A different one, probably across town."  
"Oh."  
"It'll be okay, sweetie. Agent Vaughn will take good care of you. Remember that I love you."  
"I love you, too, Daddy,"I said as I hugged him tightly, almost afraid to let go.  
My dad flashed a huge grin as he left the room. I'd called him 'Daddy' which rarely happened at any time of my life, but at this moment...I think it made him feel more grounded and real. 


	9. Life Changes So Quickly

A/N: Okay, I had already kind of finished the story up, but I've been typing it one chapter at a time. It's going to start getting kind of stupid soon, and VERY unrealistic, so...don't tell me that kind of stuff, 'cause I already know! Heh. Anyways...thank you all so much for all of the wonderful reviews you've been giving me. You don't know how much I appreciate them! Anyways...this chapter is VERY short...I'm sorry, but think of it as kind of a teaser for the next one.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Two hours had passed and nothing had happened before I heard a gruff male voice yell, "US Marshals! Everybody down." With that everyone hit the floor, including me. I didn't want to look overly suspicious until I had to. I calmly sat on the floor looking around and playing with my purse strap. I wondered when I'd be leaving this place for good.  
Soon, I saw a tall man approaching me. It looked like he was looking straight back at me. Maybe, this was the Marshal that Vaughn told me about. I guess that I was right because he motioned to me as he said, "Ms. Bristow."  
"That'd be me."  
He held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed my purse more directly as I grasped onto his hand. "Ms. Bristow, are you okay?"  
"Yes,"I replied as we began to walk out. "You can call me Sydney if you'd like."  
"Okay, Sydney. My name is John Greigs."  
"Nice to meet you, John. I'd stop and shake your hand, but I'm kind of busy right now."  
"I understand."He kind of laughed.  
We walked down a stairwell that I didn't even know existed. It led to a door that opened to a back parking lot. I was quietly shuffled to a waiting black Jeep Cherokee. Greigs, on orders from his superior, started driving me away from the Credit Dauphine building. Away from Sloane and away from SD-6. Away from my old life. 


	10. Wanna Go To Kansas?

A/N: Sorry, it took me so long. I've just been really busy with school and stuff...the last few weeks of this semester have been jam-packed with tests and stuff. (Never go over full-time, esp. your first year in college! Very bad decision!) Anyways...thanks for the reviews, I really love to read your ideas and your feelings...and some of your threats. I hope this one is good (it's fluff). I may be revising it later, I don't know if I like it the way it is.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
We drove for what seemed like hours, when I knew that it was only ten minutes or so. Still, I wanted Greigs to floor the car and fly if he could. I needed to see Vaughn. I needed to talk to him. I needed to take him into my arms and to have him take me into his arms. I needed to kiss him passionately like I'd been unable to do since the day we met. When we finally reached the safehouse, Greigs rushed me in. This safehouse was dark, and not as nice as some I'd seen in the past. I saw Vaughn sitting at a cardboard table with a half-serious, half-nervous expression on his face. Greigs wished me well and left me with Vaughn.  
"Nice furniture,"I said as I looked around the bleak safehouse.  
"Yeah,"Vaughn chuckled. "They never got around to hiring the interior decorator for this one." I giggled.  
I noticed that he'd been looking straight into my eyes since I came into the house and never broke the gaze. It bugged me in a way, but made me feel like I was a regular girl in another way. "Vaughn, you're staring at me,"I said as I sat down in front of him. I put my right hand into his left one, and I began to stare back at him.  
"I'm sorry,"he said, breaking the gaze and barely blushing.  
"No, it's not a problem. In fact, I like it."  
He smiled at him. "Good. I can't help but stare directly at you sometimes. You're just...gorgeous."  
Now, I was the one who was blushing. "Thank you, Vaughn. I'm flattered!" Then, without thinking, I blurted out sweetly, "I think you're gorgeous, too."  
Oh Lord, now I'm going to sound like a little kid. I'm just acting like some dorky little school girl who just got her first crush on a guy. Am I pathetic or what?  
I needed to change the topic, and I was supposed to be at this darling little safehouse for business purposes, so I decided to discuss the raid. "So, what do I do now that SD-6 is gone?"  
"Well, I know that Devlin was considering having you on his staff, which is an incredible honor for some people."  
"No. No more spy stuff."  
"Well, you always wanted to be a teacher."  
I perked up. "You remembered?"  
"Of course, I did."  
I smiled as he stood up and grabbed something.  
"Or we could move to Kansas."  
"We."  
"Yeah, you know, you and I could get married and move to Kansas. We could have some kids, and then you bake cookies. Remember?"  
"But Kansas isn't my style,"I said softly, not fully comprehending what he was saying.  
"What about marriage?"he asked as he pulled out roses and a ringbox from behind his back.  
"Oh my," was all I could squeak out.  
Vaughn got down on one knee in front of me. "Sydney, I've loved you from the moment I saw you. I would feel honored if you'd do me one favor in my whole life. Sydney Bristow, will you please marry me?" 


	11. And She Said...

A/N: I'm in a good mood right now. I had ordered the movie Touch Me (MV is in) and it came today. YAY! Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. :) Very short chapter (was longer before I cut something stupid out of it) this time.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
I was shocked at the question, but I quickly recalled Francie's comments. I also recalled my own feelings. I loved him more than life itself and I wanted to be with him forever.  
  
"Yes,"I said as he placed the ring on my finger. Tears were pouring down my cheeks, and surprisingly enough, tears were in Vaughn's eyes, too.  
  
He kissed me and I wished that kiss would never end. Unfortunately, it was ended by Vaughn's phone ringing. -Mental note: Find and destroy phone.-  
  
Vaughn walked to another room to talk on the phone, and he was acting very serious at the beginning of the call. When he came back, though, he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Who was it?" I asked with such great relief from the smile.  
  
"Weiss," he replied as he walked over to me and kissed me lightly on my jawbone. My skin tingled at the touch of his lips. I was in Heaven.  
  
"What did he have to say?"  
  
"Your Dad and Dixon are fine, but Dixon is having trouble understanding how he could've been working for the bad guys."  
  
"Yeah, he never would've worked for that jackass Sloane if he would've known what SD-6 was up to."  
  
"Oh, and Weiss wanted to congratulate us."  
  
I grinned as he leaned his face towards mine for another kiss. God, I loved how he kissed me! 


	12. Telling Times

Chapter Twelve  
  
Vaughn and I decided to wait until the next Friday before we informed everyone, other than Weiss of course, of our engagement, but I knew that there was one person I had to tell as soon as possible.  
  
"Vaughn, I need to tell my Dad," I told him soon after we made plans for a dinner party at my house.  
  
"Okay, we'll invite him," Vaughn said nodding as he sipped on his cola.  
  
"Well, I want to invite him, but I also need to tell him beforehand," I explained.  
  
"Oh, that's fine, hun. One condition, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me tell my mom before the party, too," he whispered.  
  
"Okay, I figured that you were going to say that I needed to keep you away from my father."  
  
Vaughn laughed. "That, too."  
  
I grinned. Who could really blame him for not wanting to be around when I told my Dad of our engagement? I was even slightly nervous about it.  
  
  
My father and I met at a nice little restaurant that Vaughn recommended that evening. I was a little dressed up in a light blue sweater and a long, black skirt. I wanted to look nice when my dad found out. That way maybe he could at least be happy about seeing me, and not feel like seeking vengance for my 'bad' news.  
  
"Sydney, you look stunning," he said as he approached me. "What are you hiding from me?"  
  
"Later, Daddy," I told him as we walked into the restaurant.  
  
We sat at an elegant table and I had to admit that this was a good place to "break the bad news" to my Dad. I looked around for a minute or so before I saw Vaughn sitting with a woman, who I assumed was his mother.  
  
"Sydney, why did you want to have dinner with me tonight?" my father asked as he took a sip of his champagne.  
  
"Can't a daughter just have dinner with her father without any questions being asked?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Not mine," he grinned back. "Whatever it is, I can handle it."  
  
"I need to tell you something..."  
  
"Well, I figured that."  
  
"I'm...uh...I...I'm..."  
  
"Yes, Sydney?"  
  
I took a sip of champagne. No wait, it was more like a gulp. "Dad, Vaughn and I..."  
  
My father cleared his throat. "Are you two dating?" he asked as though he wouldn't be shocked at the idea. He took another sip of his champagne.  
  
"Sort of, Dad."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Vaughn and I are getting married," I blurted out.  
  
"What?" my father spat out his champagne. "How the Hell did that happen?"  
  
I glanced around and saw staring eyes peering at my father and I. Two pairs of those eyes came from Vaughn's table. I smiled nervously as he looked at me with his own concerned smile. "Dad, hush. People are looking at us."  
  
"I don't care, Sydney. How did this happen?"  
  
"We fell in love," I said with one of those giddy childlike attitudes.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We've just become close through our struggles. Somehow, we fell in love. I don't know how it happened exactly. But it did happen, and I'm glad it happened. Daddy, I love him very much. I want you to understand that. I want you to..."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To be happy for me!"  
  
"I am! I'm just shocked."  
  
"Don't be, Dad. Vaughn is good and you know that!"  
  
My father sighed with a look of contentness at my reassurance.  
  
  
That Friday, I cooked all afternoon long and tried to get the house all set up. Francie didn't understand what could possibly be so important or such a big deal. Of course, she didn't know about the big announcement that was coming up.  
  
Vaughn told me that he would be coming by a little earlier with his mother. I was so excited to meet her, but I was totally afraid that she could hate me. I couldn't believe how nervous I was.  
  
The doorbell rang and Francie ran to the door before I could even move. Suddenly, my body, heart, and soul were filled with so much anxiety.  
  
"Hello," Francie said as she opened the door. I saw Vaughn's beautiful face very clearly and next to him was the woman from the restaurant. I was right when I assumed that she was his mother.  
  
"Hi," Vaughn said as he shook Francie's hand. "I'm Michael Vaughn, Sydney's boyfriend, and this is my mother..."  
  
"Hi, I'm Francie," she said smiling, not realizing that he knew exactly who she was. "Michael, it is so nice to meet you. I've heard such wonderful things about you! And Mrs. Vaughn, it's an honor to meet you."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you, too, Francie," Mrs. Vaughn said politely.  
  
"Well, come on in, you two," Francie said as she ushered them in.  
  
That's when I was really able to take in his handsome features. I knew that this was the night when we'd finally be able to state to all of our friends just how much we loved each other. He looked at me with those eyes. Those two emeralds that pierced through my skin and burned a part of my soul. I felt like I was going to faint just from his gaze. He began to approach me, guiding his mother along with him. I just stood with a nervous, dazed grin on my face.  
  
"Mom, this is my...Sydney Bristow," he grinned as he realized what he had just said. I withheld a giggle from surfacing. "Syd, this is my mother."  
  
"It is wonderful to meet you, Sydney," she said as we reached out to shake each other's hands. Her face was glowing with such happiness. "Sydney, I've heard so many wonderful thinks about you. I'm so happy that my son has found you because you seem like such a delightful girl."  
  
"Thank you!" I blushed. Mrs. Vaughn nodded and walked over to help Francie finish things. I watched the two of them for a second.  
  
"You look wonderful," Vaughn whispered into my ear as he placed a hand on my bare lower back. I turned around to face him.  
  
"So do you."  
  
"I'm so glad that we get to do this."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
I gazed deeply into his eyes and then we kissed.  
  
An hour later, our closest friends had finished arriving -- as did my dad. We were in the middle of eating dinner when Vaughn whispered, "Is it time?" I just nodded.  
  
The two of us stood up in unison. "We have an announcement to make."  
  
All eyes turned to the two of us. I suddenly felt very nervous again.  
  
"We're..." I began, but I couldn't finish. I looked at Vaughn.  
  
He winked, "I asked Sydney to marry me and she said she would."  
  
Silence briefly filled the room before Francie started squealing with delight. Will looked like he was ready to kill Vaughn, but I could tell that he was trying to smile through his frustration. We were suddenly bombarded by a ton of questions. Francie decided that she was going to go out and buy bridal magazines in the morning so that she and I could sit down and plan my wedding. I began to not care what everyone thought or said. I just knew that I wanted to be with Vaughn forever. 


	13. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews...we really are nearing the end now, so it's up to you guys whether or not I do more with this storyline.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
I wish that I could say that our lives turned out to be like a fairy tale, but they didn't. I wish that I could tell you that we were going to be married a few months after we go engaged, but I can't. I wish I could say that happy endings accompany every romance, but we all know that with me, that's a total lie. Of course, I can't tell you that they don't accompany any romance because maybe they do. All I know is what happened shortly after our engagement party.  
  
The next Monday after the party, I was officially debriefed by the CIA, who needless to say were a bit unhappy that Vaughn had asked me to marry him since fraternization among agents is 'frowned upon'. Of course, that didn't stop Devlin from giving both Vaughn and I the next week and a half off. He practically ordered us to leave town, and if he could've I'm sure that he would've flown us away to the Virgin Islands, where we decided to go on our pre-honeymoon.  
  
The trip started out really fun. We went site-seeing and sat on the beach for hours on end. Of course, most of our time was spent in our bedroom at the hotel, which was perfectly fine with me. On the fifth day, though, I decided that I really wanted to go out and spend my money on souvenirs.  
  
"C'mon, Vaughn," I pleaded. "It'll be fun! We can even go jogging!"  
  
He grinned slightly before whining, "Fine, Syd!"  
  
"Yay!" I said as I giggled at him covering his head with a pillow. I waited patiently for him to get ready, which took forever for him to do. Then, we went 'out on the town.'  
  
It was nice to be out in public with him, but it was kind of annoying when Vaughn would whimper, "Are we done yet?" I would just giggle and go on shopping. Finally, I began to get tired of shopping.  
  
"Can we jog now?" he asked as he whined like a toddler.  
  
"Uh-huh, just give me a minute," I whimpered back. "My feet hurt."  
  
We sat on a public bench near the road, and he gave me the most heavenly foot massage.  
  
"Feel like taking that old road back?" he asked after we had been sitting for a while.  
  
"Sure," I said as I stood up, and stretched a little for our walk. Little did I know that this walk would totally change our lives. 


	14. Why?

A/N: Oooh...do I sense anticipation? Don't worry it won't get too bad.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
The road was next to the most beautiful beach on the island. It seemed that it was only used by some tourists for walking apparently. Today, it was completely empty, though. Well, there were a couple of couples ahead of us, and four people behind us. Something about this road was giving me a very weird feeling, though. My skin began to crawl and I wanted to get back to the hotel as soon as possible.  
  
"Vaughn," I whispered lightly. "Something is off about this."  
  
That was when I noticed her.  
  
"What, Syd?" Vaughn asked as he suddenly grew suspicious of my fear. I think he knew that I was usually right about these situations.  
  
"We've been set up," I muttered as I looked around.  
  
"What?" he asked louder with total confusion.  
  
"Anna," I mouthed to him and made a slight glance toward her direction.  
  
When he finally turned around to see if I was right, I heard gunshots fire and my heart sank. It was weird. I heard the shots and saw his body take in the bullets before I even saw the handgun that Anna was holding.  
  
"Oh my Lord!" a woman on the beach screamed. "I'll go call help!"  
  
Anna Espinoza never missed when she was aiming directly at someone, so I was very confused that the bullets didn't hit me. Why was she aiming for Vaughn? Then, it hit me. Anna wanted me to be miserable, and so far, it looked like it was working.  
  
Anna approached me laughing very loudly. "Tsk, tsk. Didn't I tell you to never fall in love, Sydney?"  
  
"Why?" I sobbed as I tried to apply pressure to Vaughn's wounds. "Why did you do this to him?"  
  
"Sydney, I though you understood this. Love's a bitch! Kinda like me!"  
  
Anna laughed again as she bent down and kissed my forehead. Then, she and her posse ran off. I looked at Vaughn, who was lying on the ground bleeding profusely. She'd hit his right shoulder twice and left thigh once. He looked at me and sighed.  
  
"Call Weiss," he whispered as he gritted through the pain.  
  
"How?" I mouthed as I couldn't seem to find my voice.  
  
"Phone...pocket...right," he struggled to get out.  
  
"Okay," I said nodding and trying to keep my composure. "I love you, Vaughn. Don't die on me!"  
  
"I love you, too," Vaughn whispered as he drifted in and out of consciousness. I dialed Weiss's numbed quickly and prayed that he would pick up. 


	15. Calm Down, Sydney

A/N: Okay, so you guys don't like cliff-hangers? :) I'm sorry I upset you. Maybe this story will have a happy ending...maybe not. Time will tell.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Luckily, Weiss picked up after the second ring, so I could tell him what had happened. Of course, when I heard his voice, I froze and he seemed to get very frustrated. I thought he might end up hanging up on me. I paused for a moment and looked at Vaughn, who was looking extremely helpless, before I gained enough composure to say anything.  
  
Weiss: "Who the Hell is calling me?"  
  
Sydney (panicked): "Weiss, it's me...Sydney Bristow."  
  
Weiss (sensing her panic): "Syd, what's wrong?"  
  
Sydney (taking a huge breath): "It's Vaughn..."  
  
Weiss (now getting panicky): "What's Vaughn?"  
  
Sydney: "He was shot."  
  
Weiss (losing his composure): "What? Oh my...who? How?"  
  
Sydney: "Anna Espinoza shot him."  
  
Weiss: "How the Hell did that happen? Well, you don't know, do you?" (taking a very deep breath) "Have you gotten him medical care yet?"  
  
Sydney: "Someone called for help. They're on the way."  
  
Weiss: "Are you okay?"  
  
Sydney: "She didn't shoot me."  
  
Weiss: "That isn't what I meant, Syd."  
  
Sydney: "Oh, I'm...I...uh...I'm scared out of my wits. Is that okay?"  
  
Weiss: "That's okay, I guess. I mean, try not to worry too much. I'm gonna let Devlin know, and I'm sure we'll have an extraction team down there as soon as he's stabilized."  
  
Sydney: "Okay."  
  
Weiss: "Syd, don't panic. He'll be alright."  
  
Sydney: "Alright. Thanks."  
  
Sydney hung up the phone, and looked at Vaughn. Her tears began to flood out, and soon they turned from tears of fear to tears of intense anger.  
  
"I'm going to kill her," Sydney said under her breath as paramedics carried Vaughn to a nearby hospital.  
  
"What, miss?" a paramedic asked.  
  
"Nothing," Sydney replied nonchalantly as she held Vaughn's hand tightly and prayed that he'd be alright. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you, Michael." 


End file.
